


The Dark Path

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Series: Prowl/Jazz Stories [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cybertron, M/M, NaNoWriMo, Praxus, Praxus as London
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz and Prowl meet but as Jazzson and Prowlock Holmes. (Characters and tags to be added as the story develops.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jazz arrived in Praxus awed and amazed but without a more permanent residence. He was unaware how his existence was about to change on finding his new friend Prowlock Holmes. After using up all his few Praxian friend’s courtesy he was left looking at the ads for rooms and roommates in the city, at least he did have a job to help pay for half or whole. He sat in the office asking a minibot about the rental and shook my helm

“Sorry, mech,” the minibot said with a small smile.

Prowl had been sitting in the room, posting a new ad looking for a roommate. He turned to leave heading out for the park

Jazz smiled understandingly and turned to leave and head for another address. He barely looked around the room at the chairs full of unemployed mechs and femmes.

The next area led Jazz across the park in the midst of Praxus where the crystal gardens resided. He looked forward to seeing them again as they seemed to have a calming effect on his sensors.

Prowl was sitting on a city bench in the central city park reading a data pad – or at least appearing to be intently interested in it as he watched the goings on around him.

Jazz stopped, pausing to figure out what direction he was pointed in. He turned towards the west and started working his way through the maze in this part of the garden. He stopped a few times for younglings running across his path. Finally making it through the maze he stopped, gasping as he was nearly out of breath.

Prowl stood up from his bench, putting his datapad into subspace. Jazz looked around, spotting the black-and-white mech, “Excuse me do you know the way to…” he asked and looked down at the data pad. “Lillion St? Can’t seem ta find it on my map.”

“Certainly. Though why a bot of such good repute would want to find accommodations in that section of the city is beyond me,” Prowl said curtly.

“Can’t seem to find any elsewhere with my mere income,” Jazz said looking the mech over. He didn’t seem like one of those that would steal from you.

“You might wish to look at the advertisement placed for the building on Baker Street. The rent seems reasonable enough,” Prowl said. “A proper employment shouldn’t seem off in the future for you. You’re Praxian, well-educated, and of a good profession.”

“Thank you,” Jazz said. “I will.” He flipped through the ads on the data pad.

Prowl walked off to the other end of the park and stepped onto the street, transforming and driving off to his flat.

Jazz walked to the street, putting the datapad away after having found the street on the map as well as the address. Transforming he drove to the address, smiled liking the look of the building. He walked up the steps knocking on the door.

* * *

An older Praxian femme, stood in the kitchen adjoining the flat. She was tutting about, doorwings flapping with some emotion as she pulled out a tray of treats from the oven. She lifted the treats off the baking dish and set them out on a plate. Turning around she grabbed the can of aluminum powder and dusted the treats with a light snowfall of the topping. 

Jazz knocked a little bit harder on the door. The door opened up and the elder femme was in the doorway. “Yes, hello?” she answered.

“I am here in response to the ad for a room,” Jazz said. He gave a smile.

“Ah, the room. Excellent. Wait right there a moment,” the femme said, turning around and heading into the kitchen. She picked up the old-fashioned and well-worn pot that contained the heated brew favoured by the Praxian populace, steeped for exactly five kliks and not a nanosecond more. She put the appropriate sweeteners and flavour enhancers on the tray, along with a few cups and the platter of energon treats and headed back to the entry. “Follow me, please.”

“Right,” Jazz said following her, appreciatively smelling and looking at the treats.

Prowl smiled, hearing Frostflower’s steps along with another’s on the stairs. He could tell by the sound she was moving slowly and carefully with the drinks and treats as he had suggested. 

Frostflower rapped sharply on the door to the suite. “Prowlock, I have company here to see about the suite,” she called. “Are you appropriate in there?”

“Yes, Frostflower,” Prowl answered.

Frostflower opened the door to the suite and walked inside. She looked around for a cleared, flat surface on which to deposit the heated energon beverages and treats.

Jazz walked in. “You’re the one who recommended this place,” he said seeing Prowl.

“Did I?” Prowl asked, turning in his chair to look at Jazz. “Quite right. Yes I did.”

Jazz shook his helm at the mech and looked around the rest of the apartment, walking over to the bookshelves and looking at the data pads and books there. “Still room for my books too, good. Uh how much is the rent?”

“Rent for your room plus shared living space, heating, etc is three hundred credits,” Prowl said, not bothering to get up yet. “Help yourself to some energon and treats.”

Jazz picked up a treat and some energon taking a sip. “So you own the building?” he asked. “You were just looking for a renter and some income?”

“Frostflower owns the flat. I am looking for another bot to share the space with and split the costs,” Prowl said, swinging his legs off the couch and standing up. “You would like to see the room.”

“Yes, please,” Jazz said taking a bite of the treat.

Prowl led the way to the second bedroom, opening the door and stepping back to allow Jazz to walk past him. Jazz walked in looking at the bedroom. “Looks good,” he said. He counted out the credits paying the femme. “Thank you Frostflower.”

Frostflower accepted the credit chips, quickly counting them over. She handed Jazz the second key. “Welcome home, young mech,” she said, patting Jazz on the shoulder. “Oh, can I get your designation please?”

“Jazz,” he said with a smile.

“Welcome,” Prowl said, walking over to Jazz. “Prowlock.... however I much prefer Prowl.”

“Glad to meet you, Prowl,” Jazz said sitting down in a chair and relaxing.


	2. Chapter 2

::Prowlock, you busy?:: Chromedome commed as he looked over a crime scene.

::Not especially, Chromedome,:: Prowl answered. 

::Good, can use your help on a case,:: Chromedome said. ::A series of murders, you probably heard about them on the enforcer band.:: He gave Prowlock the address.

Jazz walked in from his new job tired and smiled, looking at Prowlock. ‘He’s kinda cute,’ he thought to himself.

Prowl walked over to a wall, pulling down the light sheet he had been using to conceal the board beneath from Frostflower. 

Jazz watched him, wondering what he was doing also admiring his aft. “So you are what?” he asked. “Someone without a job that follows crime reports?”

“I am Praxus’ lead detective, following up on and closing the cold cases,” Prowl said coldly, spinning around on his pedes and looking Jazz over from helm-to-pede. 

“But you’re not an enforcer,” Jazz said frowning. How had he moved in with this person that could be so cold.

“No I am not an enforcer,” Prowl said, walking past Jazz as he headed to the door. He stopped with his hand in the door, turning around to look at Jazz. “You are welcome to anything in the refrigeration unit. I would however avoid the cyberrats.”

“Uh right,” Jazz said making a mental note to do some shopping. He also headed for the door.

Prowl stepped out onto the street, transforming into his alt-mode, Jazz watched, transformed to follow Prowlock. Prowl started off down the street towards the coordinates Chromedome had given him. Jazz let him drive for awhile and followed keeping an optic on him.

Prowl was not fooled in the slightest by his tail, but he allowed Jazz to follow him. He transformed at the coordinates given to him by Chromedome, looking for the tan-and-red enforcement officer. 

Chromedome came out waving at Prowl. “Over here,” he called. 

Jazz quickly transformed, blinking. He recognized the building, having been there the cycle before.

Prowl followed Chromedome inside the building as the enforcer led him past some yellow enforcer tape that was cordoning off a suite. He looked around the suite quickly in what appeared to be a casual glance over the entire suite.

“Pede prints,” Chromedome said. “Only sign someone was here during and after the murder.” He walked around the victim on a intricately patterned rug on the floor.

Jazz slowly walked around, looking and tilted his helm examining the room.

Prowl bent down, examining the pedeprints. He dipped his finger in a part of the dust and tasted it, thinking. Jazz watched making a face as he saw Prowl taste the dust. Prowl stood up again and looked at the greyed corpse on the floor. “Jazz, you have a background in medical training, do you not?” he asked his friend. 

“Uh yeah,” Jazz said. He blinked now that Prowlock acknowledged his presence.

“Could you please examine the body and give me your professional opinions on your findings?” Prowl asked, although he was already examining the body from a distance.

“Yeah sure,” Jazz said walking over and scanning the body. The scan reading on his visor. “Pinprick on the neck, wasn't there the other cycle.” He squatted down to examine the body some more. “Should be more cubes of medical grade around. I delivered a whole case.”

Prowl spun around on his heels, facing the desk. There was a nearly empty energon cube upon it, with traces of energon in the bottom and on the edge where the mech had been drinking. He bent down to be optic-level with the desk and the cube. He ran a finger gently over the edge of the cube picking up some of the energon on his finger and brought it up to his olfactory sensors before dabbing it on his glossa. “Poisoned,” he stated as he allowed his processors to determine the chemical makeup of the poison.

“What makes you say that?” Jazz asked. 

“Because there are illegal energon additives in it,” Prowl said, “Specifically C681, a potent anticoagulant used primarily in the main hospitals. And also kezepam, a potent antipsychotic, often seen in illicit uses to knock out a mech.”

“But that would have stopped his engine,” Jazz said. “He was supposed to be on a coagulant.”

“So poisoned and drugged,” Chromedome said scribbling on a data pad.

“Who? Why?” Jazz said. “He's just an artist, an amazing artist.” He waved an arm at the corner with art supplies.

“Someone who works in or visits the refining section of the scientific sector of the city,” Prowl said. “Chromedome, it may be prudent to check behind the desk for a safe or vault.”

“We’ve already checked,” Chromedome said. “Can't find any.”

“If it’ll help. The desk has been moved,” Jazz said. 

Chromedome looked around the room. “How do you know that?” He asked.

“Like I said, was here to deliver the medical grade,” Jazz said. “Don't usually do it but medic friend has him for a patient and he left the energon at friend’s office.” He walked around scanning the floor. He moved to lift the desk up. “Grab a corner of the carpet and flip it.”

Prowl crouched down and flipped the carpet up and to the side.

“There safe,” Jazz said pointing at the small door in the floor.

“Excellent work, Jazz,” Prowl said.

“You're welcome,” Jazz said smiling. It was nice to get complimented by Prowl.

Prowl stood up and looked at Chromedome. “I will get in touch when I have some more solid ideas,” he said, twitching his doorwings. He ducked underneath the police tape into the corridor and walked with quick pace to the street.

Jazz moved to follow him while Chromedome just watched Prowlock and shook his helm.

Prowl had already transformed to his alt-mode once he was on the street, taking off slowly as he merged into traffic. Jazz transformed and followed.

::So where we going now?:: Jazz asked.

::Refinery district,:: Prowl stated, as if it should have been obvious.

::Oh right,:: Jazz said.

They drove into the refinery district as Prowl slowed to a stop and transformed, letting the momentum propel him a few steps forward as he looked around at his surroundings.

Jazz stopped and transformed following Prowl, looking around. The doorwinged mech had already started walking towards a square warehouse with intent. Jazz sped up his walk to catch up to Prowl.

“So we looking for whoever supplied him the diamond dust?” Jazz asked.

“Negative, Jazz. Our victim was a crystal artist. The pedeprints were comprised of thellexian dust and silicon dioxide. The silicon dioxide is common enough, but most manual laborers in this district tend to walk out covered in the dust. The thellexian dust however, is quite specific, with only a small handful of companies specializing in the refinement of the thellexian ore itself,” Prowl stated.

Jazz blinked and just nodded his helm.

Prowl entered the warehouse through a small unlocked door on the side of the building. He walked through the building, optics scanning in all the small details and saving them to memory banks. He made his way to the back, where there was a bank of small grimy windows that looked out onto the back alley and loading docks. There was a long banged-up metallic bench bearing many stains that were now a part of the metal itself. On top of the bench, a small distance from each other stood two canisters of marked chemicals, between them a clean beaker. 

Jazz followed Prowl quietly scanning the rooms, finally arriving behind Prowl.

Prowl was looking at the canisters of marked chemicals. He opened up the canisters, sniffing at the contents to see if they were the same as what was marked on the label. He dipped a finger into one of odorless powders. 

Jazz grabbed the hand. “Trying to kill yourself?” he said. “Let me scan them for ya before you kill yourself accidentally at least.”

Prowl’s hand stiffened and he bristled momentarily at having been stopped. He cycled air through his vents and let his doorwings resume their relaxed pose as he looked at Jazz. “Very well, Jazz,” he accepted.

Jazz scanned the two substances. “Yowtch, that’s a anticoagulant,” he said. “And that is the antipsychotic. Might knock you out for awhile.” 

Prowl looked at Jazz, “Although I had no intentions of ingesting enough to knock me out, as you say, thank you for your concern,” he said, impressed for the second time now.

“You’re welcome. I’ll just let you get knocked out next time,” Jazz said, half of his visor dimming and brightening in a wink.

“I.... that would not be preferable...” Prowl said, slightly flustered. He turned away, bending down to examine the pedeprints. “These match the prints that were in the victim’s suite. Heavy frame type, front wheels with tracks at the back. He sustained an injury to his left side some time ago that never fully healed.”

Jazz grinned watching him. This flustered Prowlock was so cute and new, he liked it. “How can you tell about the injury just from a pedeprint?”

“The tracks are deeper on the right side, indicating that he bears more weight on the right than the left. They are also uniformly the same, indicating that this is his usual manner of walking. He is not limping occasionally, but this has become part of his gait. He no longer requires the use of crutches or other mobility aids,” Prowl explained.

Jazz shook his helm and smiled.

Prowl opened up a comm channel to Chromedome, ::Inspector Chromedome, I believe we may have considerably narrowed down your list of suspects to a small handful.::

::Glad to hear it,:: Chromedome said, shaking his helm. He wasn’t quite sure how Prowlock did it but he did. He listened as Prowl told him about the injured leg entering it into the database. ::Got a few names and can see it’s working on a possibility of a quite a few more. Lockdown for one. But he keeps getting off.::

::Someone working with Lockdown, maybe. As I recall, Lockdown prefers a faster and lighter alt-mode,:: Prowl suggested.

::Probable,:: Chromedome said. ::He does have a few friends even a few that he has been caught with. Name of Banger. for one of them.::

Chromedome drove over to where they could find Banger. “I didn’t do anything wrong?” Banger said fighting the restraints.

“I haven’t even told you yet,” Chromedome said. “I merely want to ask you a few questions, then maybe let you brew in a brig cell if I need to.”

“What you want to know?” Banger said. “Ain't gonna tell you much, ‘nforcer.”

“Where is your friend Lockdown?” Chromedome grilled.

“Not telling ya,” Banger said. “I’ll be out of here soon.” He grinned as Chromedome shut the door of the brig cell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to check out sinceredir's art. She has drawn a lovely piece of Prowl playing the violin and it is really lovely. I remembered her art and that it seemed perfect for this chapter. (She did not draw it for me. The art is older than this fic. It just fits.) Check out the rest of her art as well and maybe drop some comments on it if you like it. :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Prowl with violin, in charcoal](http://sinceredir.deviantart.com/art/Prowl-in-charcoal-with-violin-416099974)

“That was exciting,” Jazz said dropping into his chair.

“Indeed,” Prowl said, flopping undignified onto the couch with its special foam padding that molded itself to cushion his doorwings. 

“Almost would have expected to run into trouble there,” Jazz said.

Prowl relaxed on the couch for a little while before sitting bolt upright and wandering around the living room.

“What’s the matter?” Jazz asked watching him. “You looking for something?”

Prowl stood up from the couch and walked over to the wall, leaning against the corner was an almost organic-like case bulbous at the bottom with a round section and tapering up to a narrower shaft. He laid the case down flat and opened it up, pulling out a violin from inside and the bow. He looked over at Jazz, “Do you mind?” he asked permission.

“No, I like music,” Jazz said smiling. “Go ahead.”

Prowl lifted the violin up to his chin, drawing the bow across the strings as he listened to the tuning. He turned a knob, adjusting the tension on the string and drew the bow over the strings again. This time he was pleased with the tune and dimmed his optics as he started playing an old Praxian song on the instrument.

Jazz closed his optics enjoying the song his chronometer ticking down the time till he had to head back to work. “What tune is that? It’s so achingly beautiful,” he asked opening his optics to look back at Prowl.

Prowl’s bow arm dropped down by his side, abruptly halting the music and he lowered the instrument slightly. He turned around to look at Jazz, regarding him for a moment as he brought his processor back to the living room of their suite. “It is an Old Praxian sonata by Stylus,” he said.

“Does it end just like that, doesn't sound right,” Jazz said getting up and stretching before he headed to get some recharge.

“No it does not end like that,” Prowl said. “Your question interrupted me, breaking my concentration.” 

“Sorry,” Jazz said heading for his berthroom. “See you tomorrow.”

Prowl shook his helm, “Jazz,” he called, hoping the mech would hear him before he closed his door.

“Yes?” Jazz said looking at Prowl with a smile.

“I am sorry. I did not intend for that to come out as rude as it sounded,” Prowl admitted.

“It’s okay, didn’t mean to interrupt your playing,” Jazz said and closed the door to recharge.

Prowl gave a quick smile as the door closed and then put his instrument back in its case. He clicked the latches shut and put the case back in the corner. He went around the living room turning off the lights and finally headed into his own berthroom.

* * *

The next morning Jazz emerged to have his morning energon before heading out to work. It wasn’t quite light out yet. He hummed the tune that Prowl had been playing the night before, thinking it reminded him of some song he had heard before.

Prowl came out of his berthroom some time later. He seemed to still be half in recharge and not quite ready to face the cycle. He staggered past Jazz at the table and went to start a morning cup of energon with stimulants.

“Mornin’,” Jazz said seeing Prowl. He took his warm energon and sipped it admiring Prowl.

Prowl mumbled something back that might’ve been a ‘g’morning’ as he waited for his energon to heat. He pulled out the sweetener and spices, measuring them out and dumping them into the mug then poured the hot energon over it as he stirred it with a spoon, clinking the side of the mug. He walked back to the table and plopped down in a chair beside Jazz.

Jazz smiled turning his helm to look at Prowl but finished his energon putting the cube in recycle and went to get his things before work. “So you gonna uh think?” he asked as he opened the door.

Prowl tilted his helm at the silly question. “Of course I am going to think,” he stated.

“Glad to hear you’re more awake,” Jazz said leaving for work.

“Thank you. Have a productive day, Jazz,” Prowl said.

“I will,” Jazz called.

::Banger is out of the detention facility. Lockdown paid his bond,:: Chromedome called in later that morning.

::And when you have taken Lockdown into the detention facility, he is never there for long either, is he?:: Prowl asked. Not waiting long enough for an answer, he continued, ::Who bails out Lockdown? There has to be a deeper underground network of criminals here. Someone with deep pockets who can bail out all of the small time criminals.::

::So it would seem, but also blackmail on the judges to get them out of tight cases,:: Chromedome said.

::Hmm, indeed,:: Prowl answered, thoughtfully.

Finished with his morning energon Prowl picked up his instrument again thinking. Chromedome had given him a list of the cases involving Lockdown and Banger.

Prowl played through the second of Stylus’ sonatas and put his instrument away again as he headed back to his room. He went to get the paint that would last for a good two cycles before it would start to degrade and flake off his frame. He had a good supply of brown still. He took the time to apply the brown paint over his frame and let it dry.

Jazz returned from work putting away the cube of energon he had gotten along with some engex and sweets. He went into the kitchen to put them away whistling a tune.

Prowl emerged from the washracks all painted brown as he went to his room again to find the dull gray paint he had.

Jazz jumped seeing the mech. “Wha...who are you….what do you want?” he said.

“Jazz, it’s me, Prowl,” the mech answered with a sigh.

Jazz blinked recognizing Prowl’s voice. “What are you doing, looking like that?” He shook his helm unsure he wanted to know the answer.

“I am going to infiltrate Lockdown’s operation by posing as a new operative in his scheme. He is working for someone, Jazz,” Prowl said, pushing the bucket of grey paint into the other mech’s hands. “Get my doorwings please.”

“Sure,” Jazz said grinning. He dipped the brush and went up to carefully paint Prowl’s doorwings. Prowl tried to not squirm much but it was slightly odd to have someone touch his doorwings – not uncomfortable though. “I hope this stuff comes off, your doorwings are so beautiful.”

“It will naturally start to degrade and flake off after two cycles,” Prowl said, his doorwings perking slightly from the unexpected compliment.

“Good, there...done,” Jazz said with one last brushstroke.

Prowl took the brush back from Jazz and applied some grey to his torso, arms and legs and stood up, inspecting himself. 

“You look... well would say great, but drab colors,” Jazz said. “Good luck.”

“Right then,” Prowl said, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror and he headed down the stairs, leaving the apartment.

Jazz peeked out the window watching him go and went to take a quick shower before he lay down for a short nap.

On the street, Prowl transformed into his alt-mode and drove back towards the docks. As he approached the industrial sector, he transformed back to his root mode and proceeded the rest of the way on foot. He kept his audial and optical sensors attuned as he hunched himself forward. There were six other individuals out on the streets, most of them tall, bulky, and with security-grade or better armor plating. If it came down to it, he would have to use some underhanded techniques to get away from them.

The district was busy with workers going to and from their jobs as the shifts changed.

Prowl walked up to the warehouse he and Jazz had investigated the other day. A number of mechs stood around a few waiting or asking for a job, other seeming acting as guards of a sort. Prowl waited until the mech currently at the door was either admitted or walked away before stepping up to the door.

“What you doing here?” one of the guards asked Prowl.

Prowl met the guard’s gaze and forced his vocalizer to take on a hoarse, gritty tone a few pitches below his normal, “Lookin’ for a job. Heard the boss needs some work done for ‘im,” he said, slipping into the sloppy accent the Praxians in this area used. The improper grammar grating on him internally.

The guard looked over at another mech who shrugged and nodded. “Go on in, get in the short line,” he said.

Prowl nodded his helm curtly and turned sideways, walking into the warehouse, again taking everything in

The line moved slowly some mechs coming back smiling with jobs, others looking somewhat beaten up.

Prowl tried to listen to any of the other mechs if they were talking about their missions.

“So what kind of jobs can ya do?” the mech at the table asked.

“Whaddya have available?” Prowl asked. “I learn real quick. Can do anything ya need.”

“That desperate huh?” the mech said with a smile. Though times were bad. “He can go in ta see Lockdown.” Another mech took Prowl into the office where Lockdown was going over the plans that the boss had sent him for the next job.

Prowl walked up to the desk, being quiet and trying to get a glimpse of the plans on the desk.

“So you're willing ta do anything?” Lockdown said looking up, quickly covering up the plans.

“Yah boss,” Prowl said. 

“So what do you know how to do? Pick something out of someone's subspace?” Lockdown asked scanning the gray and brown mech. He tilted his helm.

Prowl scoffed as if offended. “Please, that's the first trick I learned. Anything I don't know, I'll pick up quickly.”

“So you willing to start a fight, kill a mech?” Lockdown asked. 

“If the situation calls fer it,” Prowl said, smirking.

Lockdown tilted his helm the other way as he got a comm message from the boss. He watched as two mechs walked in to deal with this strange mech.

Prowl watched the two mechs entering; just like the mechs outside both of these were bodyguards/goons and even one-on-one he wouldn't be a match. He put his hands on the desk, covering a small thumb drive with his hand, “Whaddya say, boss?” he asked.

“Ya don't fit what we need. I don't like ya. Show him out,” Lockdown said grinning. He picked up a datapad with the plans and left the two to deal with Prowl.

Prowl stiffened his doorwings and quickly pocketed the thumb drive he nicked off the desk, and swung a punch at the blue-and-black mech behind him who was getting ready to punch him. 

The mech caught his fist, twisting his arm a bit while the other punched him in the back.

Prowl winced, biting down on his lip, trying to use his smaller size to wrench his arm free.

The one mech lost his grip on the arm and moved to punch Prowl in the face as the other grabbed him to lift and move him out of the building.

Unable to defend himself as he was grabbed again, Prowl grunted as the fist collided with his nose. His visual field became a bright starfield briefly as energon flowed freely down his faceplates from his busted nose.

“Ah let's play with him a little more,” one of the mechs said. “not like Lock needs the room now.”

“‘ow about I save you the trouble ‘n leave?” Prowl asked, as optical cleanser left trails down his faceplates in a natural response to the facial injury.

“What you don’ like being my toy?” The mech asked looking at Prowl, grinning.

Prowl was kicking his legs in the one mech’s grasp, attempting to free himself. The red and blue mech dropped Prowl.

Prowl scrambled towards the exit. A number of other mech's hit or kicked him on his way out. “Don't show your faceplates round here again,” a mech called after him.

Prowl staggers down the street, transforming awkwardly into his alt-mode, groaning a bit from the pain of doing so and drives back to his residence. 

The drive home seemed longer than the trip there. He got some looks from other individuals seeing the brown-and-silver car with flaking paint heading through the city. Pulling up to his flat, he transformed back to root mode sloppily and nearly tripped over the sidewalk, using the door to keep himself upright. He opened the door and shut it behind him. Wiping the energon from his face with the back of a hand, Prowl collected the fragments of his dignity and proceeded up the stairs hoping his luck would turn around and neither Jazz nor Frostflower would be there to greet him. 

Jazz was having a snack on some energon sweets after his nap when Prowlock came in. “What happened?” he asked getting up and pulling out his emergency repair kit from his subspace.

“My services were not required,” Prowl said, evading having to tell Jazz how he got beat up. He tried to make his way to his favorite couch.

“Yeah they got a sweet way to say no,” Jazz said following him. He frowned seeing how Prowl’s nose had been broken, wanting to kiss it but controlled himself.

“My trip was not entirely in vain,” Prowl said, managing a smile up at Jazz, procuring the flash drive from his subspace and holding it up. “I also overheard plans of their next heist.”

“So good to know,” Jazz said frowning cleaning off Prowl’s face. The doorwinged-mech was wincing at the touch of the cloth to his tender faceplates. “Hold still, please.”

“It hurts,” Prowl whined, slightly, grabbing Jazz’ wrist. 

“Well could maybe give you something to numb it,” Jazz said thinking. “Feel like a shower to clean off the flaking paint?”

Prowl let go of Jazz’ wrist, looking up at the visored-mech, “Or a good long soak...” he admitted.

“Yeah, there is that,” Jazz said with a smile. “How sore are you?”

Prowl glared at Jazz. Had he not just walked in here looking like he had gone twenty rounds with the Unmaker himself and Jazz asked such a question?

“Oh right,” Jazz said getting up. “I'll start up the oil bath for ya then.” He turned to the washrack.

“The washracks might be the best option,” Prowl admitted, despite liking the idea of a long soak. “The paint chips will just flake off and clog the bath. Plus it costs a small fortune to run. I will relax afterwards.”

“Alright,” Jazz said moving back to his chair not looking at Prowl. “Call if ya need help.”

Prowl pushed himself up to his pedes with a groan, walking to the washracks. His doorwings were held limply as he lacked the strength needed to hold them up. 

Jazz stood up walking over. “I'll help ya,” he said wrapping an arm around Prowl’s waist helping him into the shower.

Prowl was grateful for the extra support as he nearly collapsed on the slick floor and tried to play it cool. “Thank you, Jazz,” he said, turning the solvent flow on, setting to a rather hot setting.

“Welcome,” Jazz said. “I'll just stay close by in case you need more help.” He admired Prowl’s frame and the water running down it.

Prowl reached for the long-handled brush and started to scrub off the temporary paint from his frame. Applying cleanser to the bristles, he scrubbed his frame, wincing as the cleanser hit the sore spots. He could see the brown paint flaking away and swirling in the cleanser towards the drain. 

Jazz was pleased to see the ugly brown paint falling away from Prowl’s frame. He liked the look of black and white on the mech better – it suited him. When he saw Prowl was stretching his arm awkwardly to try to get his own back and doorwings, Jazz stepped forward and took the brush from the Praxian. “Here, mech, lemme help ya with that,” he said.

Prowl relinquished control of the brush and picked up the soft cloth, applying his favorite cleanser to it and started scrubbing at the remaining flecks of brown. He hissed softly, doorwings raising up in alarm at the sudden pain he caused himself.

“Want me to try?” Jazz asked. He took the cloth from Prowl’s hand. “Where you trying to get?”

“Just... the remaining paint on my chest...” Prowl said. “I must have touched a tender spot...”

“Ah,” Jazz said carefully going after some of the brown paint. Prowl’s engine rumbled softly in gratitude, feeling better already. Jazz smiled hearing the rumbles and went back to getting Prowl’s doorwings and back.

“I think they plan to break into the lab at PraTech Industries,” Prowl stated, oblivious to the attentive mech washing his back.

Jazz looked at Prowl. “Think aloud?” he asked.

“What could they want from there?” Prowl asked, spinning around and almost immediately regretting it as the motion aggravated the injuries. He hissed and clenched his hands into fists at his sides.

“PraTech designs weapon I think,” Jazz said frowning at Prowl’s pain. He put his hand and the one holding the brush on Prowl’s chest holding him up.

Prowl lingered there a moment, before trying to push himself upright with the intention of leaving the washracks.

“You okay?” Jazz asked watching Prowl push himself up and offered a hand.

“I will be,” Prowl said, not reaching for the towel and walking into the living area once more.

Jazz followed grabbing up the towel. “Dry off at least, Prowlock.” he replied following.

Prowl stopped, grabbed the towel and dried himself off quickly, still leaving a lot of water on his frame. He tossed the towel back at Jazz. Jazz caught the towel moving to get some more of the wet spots on Prowl’s frame. “you’ll get yourself sick if you stay wet and cold,” he said.

Prowl tried to continue walking back to the couch with Jazz behind him.

“Stay still,” Jazz said walking around drying off Prowl, as the other mech vented a sigh and resigned himself to being dried off. Jazz smiled trying to be quick but enjoying this chance to touch Prowl. “There done,” he said after awhile and went to hang the towel back up.

By the time Jazz returned, Prowl had already retreated to his bedroom. Jazz frowned going to get a book, he sat down in his chair again to read.


	4. Chapter 4

Barricade grinned as he looked over what Lockdown had brought back from the artist’s house. The plans for the break in at PraTech seemed to be coming along except for a few minor things, Lockdown had assured him. He frowned he did not like anything messing with his plans.

He tapped in the commands to rewatch the interview between Lockdown and the brown and gray mech, frowning. The mech was too willing to do what he had to do. “Should have never got in at all,” he told himself. He made a note for the mechs outside to watch for that mech.

He quickly went over images that a mech had taken from the scene of the artists place afterwards. “Prowlock, how nice of you to stumble into my web,” he said. ::Lockdown, have someone keep an optic of Prowlock.::

He contacted a source at the hospital to find out who the mech with Prowlock was. “Hmm Jazzson,” he said to himself. “An emergency medical tech.”

“So he came here in disguise so he found that connection. Perhaps it is time for some fun,” he said looking at what other jobs were in the works, rubbing his hands.

::Lockdown we need to arrange a few things. An accident and we need to talk about what that mech saw,:: Barricade said. ::Cause if he saw the plans for the PraTech heist, we might need to change our plans a great deal.::

Lockdown froze where he stood thinking. ::Yeah he may have seen them, so what do we change? Call it off boss?::

::No if we call it off they will move the explosives somewhere else. We make due with our short window still. But we will injure his friend, Jazzson. He can think of it as a warning and while he is helping his friend we take the weapon.:: Barricade said.

::I can send Banger for that,:: Lockdown said. ::He's eager for a job after Chromedome locked him up just for questions.::

::Well I wish you would stop having me bail you and your friends out when you get caught,:: Barricade replied.

* * *

Jazz sped along the street, turning a corner to get to the address of the emergency. Prowl was or should be resting back at their suite. But Jazz worried about him.

Jazz didn’t notice Banger coming at him as the Praxian henchman, Banger transformed and drove straight for him. Banger punched Jazz in the face aiming for the nose and a cheek once Jazz was down. He chuckled wiping the energon off his hands before placing the note he pulled out of subspace. 

A mech found him later though his supervisor had worried not hearing from in a while. 

::Prowlock,:: Chromedome called having read the note when he was notified of an attack. 

Prowl groaned, still recovering from his own injuries as he heard the communication. ::Yes, Inspector, how may I help you?:: he asked.

::You need to come to the medical center your friend was attacked. They left you a message.:: Chromedome said.

Prowl sat up quickly, hearing that news and regretted it. He pinched his nasal bridge, focusing on pushing aside the helmache. ::I'll be right over, Inspector,:: he said, standing up and giving his reflection a quick review into the mirror.

Prowl left the flat in a rush, transforming and driving into traffic as he navigated through the city to the main medical centre. After dealing with the femme at the front desk, he found out where Jazz was and made his way down to the ward. 

The medic worked on Jazz’s face as well as his chest and pedes which had some damage from Banger’s collision.

Prowl strode up to the inspector, determined to keep his expression neutral. He took a quick look inside the room and turned back to Chromedome, “The message...” he said, holding out his hand for the data pad.

Chromedome handed the data pad to him. Prowl took it in his hand, gripping it by the corners only as he read it.

> Keep your nose out of business that isn't yours, Prowlock. Or it can get worse.

Prowl hacked the data pad’s security protocols and looked through the metadata on the pad. “Barricade...” he muttered to himself. He pulled out a large specimen bag from his subspace and dropped the data pad into it, tossing it back into subspace. “Thank you, Inspector,” he said, cooly and stepped into Jazz’ medical room. He walked up behind the medic, allowing him enough room to work as he surveyed the damage to his friend.

Chromedome watched, wondering if Prowlock was going to tell him what he had found.

“Medic Jumpstart, what is his condition? I am his guardian while he is in the city,” Prowl asked.

“He'll recover; the damage is not life threatening but it will take time for his face to heal,” Jumpstart said turning to look at the mech. “Much like your face.”

“And his chest and pedes? What damage did he take there?” Prowl asked.

“Mostly dented armor. He will be a bit sore walking or transforming for a little while,” Jumpstart said.

“Very good,” Prowl said, waiting for the medic to finish his work

Jumpstart finished his repair work and left to check on his other patients. “Inspector,” he said as he left.

Prowl moved to sit down in the chair beside Jazz’ berth as he looked over the welds and other repairwork the medic had just completed.

“Anything more to tell me?” Chromedome asked.

“Barricade sent it as a warning after I lifted some plans from Lockdown’s desk,” Prowl said, waving dismissively at Chromedome. He was more interested in watching his friend.

“But Barricade is a professor, well respected, well to do, thanks to his bondmate,” Chromedome said. 

“Or that is what he wants us to believe of him,” Prowl said.

“Hmm, Chromedome said. “I'll leave you but comm me if you think of something else to tell me.” He turned and walked off a bit mad that Prowlock seemed to be holding back on him. 

Prowl sat back in his chair, pulling out a data pad of his own to start researching on Barricade, while he waited for Jazz to regain consciousness.

>   
>  _They were back in the apartment and Prowl was standing at the kitchen table bent over a microscope examining a sample. Jazz walked around grinning, admiring Prowl’s aft. He reached up rubbing Prowl’s doorwings as the appendages flicked in his hands. Prowl groaned at the massage to his sensitive doorwings. Jazz massaged the doorwings some more then kissed Prowl’s back._
> 
> _Prowl growled a deep rumble from deep within his chassis as he spun around, grabbing Jazz and spinning them both around again, pushing Jazz to lying on his back atop the table._
> 
> _“Prowl,” Jazz said, smiling happily._
> 
> _“Did you want something, Jazz?” Prowl asked, smiling broadly._
> 
> _“You do look so good when you smile, Prowl,” Jazz said. “And so intelligent.” Prowl was looking down at Jazz, softly fingering the edge of Jazz’ chest. Jazz moaned at the soft touch, squirming. “Kiss me.”_
> 
> _“As you request, Jazz,” Prowl said, leaning down so their chests touched and he pressed a kiss, soft at first, on Jazz’ lips._
> 
> _Jazz hungrily returned the kiss, slipping a hand around Prowlock’s helm. Prowl moaned, his mouth opening and letting Jazz take control of the kiss. Jazz licked at Prowl’s lips with his glossa._   
> 

A few hours later Jazz moaned as he woke up from the sedatives and groaned at the pain.

Prowl looked up, hearing the sounds from Jazz and subspaced his research. He stood up and walked over to Jazz’ side, looking down at the mech. There was a hint of a smile on his face as he saw Jazz’ real optics for the first time, the visor removed by the medics earlier.

“Huh. Where am I?” Jazz said and moaned touching his face. Recalling the dream wishing it had been real somehow.

The smile faded from Prowl’s face and he moved Jazz’ hand so he wouldn’t rip the fresh welds. “Praxian Medical Centre, Trauma Ward,” he answered. “How are your pain levels?” he asked.

“Must have been a trick call,” Jazz said smiling feeling Prowl holding his hand. “Did someone look at your injuries, Prowl?”

“The primary concern is for your own injuries, Jazz,” Prowl said.

“Well nice to have some company,” Jazz said.

Prowl let go of Jazz’ hand. “What do you know of your attacker?” he asked.

“Not much. Someone transformed and drove towards me fast and I wasn't able to get out of the way fast enough,” Jazz said.

“We are being targetted. I suspect Lockdown’s boss did not like my interfering in his plans,” Prowl said. “I regret bringing you into this.”

“Ah I see,” Jazz said thinking. “I don't like weapons but don't like the idea of them falling into the wrong hands for whatever reason. Don't regret bringing me in, I got myself in this and I'm in it for however long.”

“After he was done beating you up, Banger left a note on a data pad for you,” Prowl said. “I have been researching my lead while waiting for you to regain consciousness.”

“Oh I think I got the message loud and clear,” Jazz said. “Tell me about the research.”

“Have you heard of a Barricade?” Prowl asked.

“Yeah read an article or something on him. He just won an award and is publishing a new book,” Jazz said.

“I think there is more to him,” Prowl said. 

“If he is connected to that murder and the plans yeah there must be,” Jazz said and bit down on his lip as he felt a stabbing pain in his cheek.

“You’re in pain,” Prowl observed, reaching over and pressing the call button on Jazz’ berth. He reached down and put his hand over Jazz’ hand.

“Meds ...wearing off,” Jazz said squeezing Prowl’s hand, his sparkbeat speeding up.

“A nurse will be here shortly,” Prowl stated. 

“Closer,” Jazz said trying to pull Prowl closer since he couldn't see him and he wanted to kiss him, let him know how he felt before the nurse came in.

Prowl looked down at Jazz, of course the mech couldn't see well without his visor. He leaned in closer, allowing Jazz to pull him. Jazz puckered up to kiss Prowl.

A nurse femme walked in the room and Prowl stood upright, spinning most of the way around to look at the nurse. “He needs another dose of analgesics,” he stated.

Jazz moaned at the loss.

“Of course, sir,” the nurse said, “I'll return with it right away.” She turned around and left the room to retrieve the medicine.

“I believe the physicians will opt to release you tonight. Your injuries are not life-threatening and recuperation might be faster at home,” Prowl said.

“Yeah that would be nice,” Jazz said grinning at the idea of being alone with Prowl.

The nurse returned with a syringe of the analgesic and walked over to Jazz’ berth. Prowl stepped aside to allow her to work as the nurse injected the medicine into a forearm energon line.

Jazz smiled feeling the medicine kick in.

A medic came by some time later, reviewing Jazz’ medical notes and looking over his patient. “How are you feeling now, Jazz?” he asked.

“I'm feeling better,” Jazz said.

“Feeling strong enough to go home? Do you have someone to help you at home?” the medic asked.

“I'll assist him at home,” Prowl said.

“Question answered,” Jazz said with a smile.

“Alright. Get yourself ready and I'll prepare your meds for home,” the medic said, leaving.

“Thanks,” Jazz said slowly moving to get out of the medberth and go home. Prowl moved closer, offering a hand to Jazz. Jazz moved not quite seeing the offered hand and bumped into Prowl. 

Prowl guided Jazz up to sitting. “I am not certain if your visor is fixed or not.”

“Would be nice, since I don't see well without it,” Jazz said. “You are just a kind of gray blob with a bit of pink.”

The medic came back carrying Jazz’ visor and medications. The visor still had the crack in it. “I brought your visor back, we weren't able to look at it.”

“If need be I have a friend that can fix it for me,” Jazz said as he felt it frowning at the crack and put it on. “Well can see but data is messed up.”

“Alright. Rest when you get home,” the medic said, handing Jazz the medication. 

“I will ensure he does,” Prowl said, taking Jazz at the elbow to lead him. Jazz slipped his arm farther through Prowl’s.

Prowl led Jazz carefully back home, keeping his optics on the buildings and streets for anything unusual.

Jazz enjoyed the time with Prowl so close. “Expecting another attack?” he inquired.

“I would hope not, but I would rather be prepared,” Prowl said.

“I don't think they'll attack us now,” Jazz said.

They approached their flat and Prowl unlocked the front door, opening it up. He stepped back to allow Jazz to enter first. Jazz walked in slowly heading for their suite. They were so alone here, Jazz resisted the urge to kiss Prowl.

Prowl watched Jazz head to his room and followed him. “Do you require anything?” he asked.

“No, just gonna lay down and recharge,” Jazz said after a moment fighting the urge again. He pulled the thermal blanket over his frame in the berth.

Prowl walked to the closet beside Jazz’ bed and pulled down a second blanket and shook it open. 

“What you doing?” Jazz asked.

“Getting a second blanket so you are not chilled tonight,” Prowl said and walked back to Jazz and draped it over the first one. “I am glad that you are safe.”

“Yeah, me too,” Jazz said. Prowl carefully tucked the blankets around Jazz’ frame. Jazz wiggled and squirmed to have Prowl so close yet so far away. “You could join me keep me even warmer.”

“I...” Prowl blinked, stuttering. “What?” he finally managed to ask.

“You know you look so cute, confused,” Jazz said slipping an arm out from the covers and patted the berth beside him.

Prowl sat down on the berth beside Jazz.

“I like you, more than a friend but if you're not interested, say so,” Jazz told him.

“I am not certain,” Prowl answered honestly. “It has not even crossed my processor that you could like me as a _friend_.”

“Chromedome is a friend, he seems to believe in you enough to tolerate how strange you act sometimes,” Jazz said patting Prowl’s hand. “But you take a little time to think about it.”

Prowl laid himself down on the bed beside Jazz, being sure to politely give the mech enough space between them.

Jazz smiled, closing his optics to recharge. Prowl looked over at Jazz and placed his hand on Jazz’ black hand, who wriggled his fingers. “I thought you were tired,” Prowl said.

“I am, along with sore,” Jazz replied not looking.

Prowl pushed himself up on one elbow and looked down at Jazz’ face, now without his usual visor. He admired the mech for a moment and then leaned down, kissing the mech quickly on the lips.

::Hmm nice, you a good kisser,:: Jazz said tired from the pain meds.

Prowl broke the kiss and laid back down beside Jazz. Soon, Jazz was in recharge and Prowl as well after a length of time staring at the ceiling and thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of our Mycroft (Smokescreen). And the first meeting between Sherlock (Prowl) and Moriarty (Barricade).

Prowl woke first the next morning, attempting to stretch and finding his space to be limited. He looked beside him and saw Jazz as his memory bank caught him up with what happened. Jazz appeared to still be in recharge and Prowl propped himself up on an elbow again, admiring Jazz’ face as the rest of the mech was still under the covers.

Jazz murmured, rolling onto his side. “Prowlie…” he said smiling.

“Good morning, Jazz,” Prowl said

“Is it morning?” Jazz asked rubbing his optics.

“It is, but you may go back to recharge if you desire,” Prowl said, sitting upright.

“Think I will,” Jazz said.

Prowl stood up and turned around, tucking Jazz in again. “I will be in the living area,” he said, walking out of the room.

“Yeah right… Next room,” Jazz said moving onto his back.

Prowl went into the kitchen, warming up energon for his morning refuel. Turning around as he waited for the energon to heat, he sat down at the table, pulling out the data pad he had been using for research last night while waiting for Jazz to regain consciousness at the medical clinic. 

Prowl picked up the medication that Jazz had be discharged with, reading the label. He picked up the bottle and poured out two mugs of energon, taking one of the mugs and the bottle of pills, he walked back to Jazz’ room. “How are your pain levels?” he asked.

“Low,” Jazz said, “Could be last nights is just wearing off.”

“I brought your medications and a cup of energon,” Prowl said, holding both up to where Jazz could see them.

Jazz pushed himself up to sitting. “Thanks,” he said holding out a palm for the meds and another for the energon.

Prowl uncapped the medications and put one in Jazz’ palm and handed him the mug in the other hand. “The energon is hot.”

“I know,” Jazz said taking the mug and putting the pill in his mouth, taking a sip of the energon. Prowl stood there, watching Jazz.

Jazz drank some more of the energon. “Thanks,” he said finished. He reached over for his visor, fingering it before putting it on.

“We shall have to see about getting that repaired,” Prowl said. “My brother may have some contacts.”

“Didn't know you had a brother,” Jazz said looking at Prowl.

“I do,” Prowl said, offering a hand to Jazz to assist him to his pedes.

Jazz accepted the hand. “Older or younger?” He asked.

“Older,” Prowl said, helping Jazz to his pedes. Jazz leaned over a little to kiss Prowl. This time Prowl didn’t hesitate in returning Jazz’ kiss, even sliding his hands onto the mech’s hips to help hold him upright.

Smokescreen cleared his throat and made a few small claps. “Amazing how long it took you to notice when it was so obvious to everyone else,” he said from the living room, having come in while they were in the bedroom.

Prowl broke the kiss, looking over Jazz’ shoulder to see his brother sitting in the big chair in the living room. “Smokescreen....” he said, trying to sound exasperated with having the kiss interrupted.

“Thought I'd check up on you, little brother,” Smokescreen said smiling.

Jazz turned around and then looked back at Prowl. “So that's him,” he said quietly.

“Jazz, Smokescreen. Smokescreen, Jazz,” Prowl said, making the quick introductions. “What are you doing here?” he asked his brother.

“I thought I'd come see you,” Smokescreen said standing up. “Hello Jazz, sorry to hear about what happened.”

“Glad to just meet you finally,” Jazz said looking over the older and somewhat heavier brother.

“Jazz needs someone to look over and repair his visor,” Prowl said. “It was damaged in the fight.” He held his hand out, palm facing up towards Jazz without looking at the mech. Jazz removed his visor handing it to Prowl, who held it out towards Smokescreen.

The brother took it, examining it. “Not so much a fight, than a hit, beat and run,” Smokescreen said pulling a data pad with the video with his free hand.

Prowl took the data pad, he pressed play and watched it with a frown on his face. “Well at least this confirms that it was Banger,” he said. “Jazz didn’t have a chance to identify him properly.”

“I know of someone who can fix this for you and quickly if you want,” Smokescreen said. “Already been contacted.”

“Ah, thanks,” Jazz said.

“I'll just take this with me to let them repair and come back to give it to you,” Smokescreen said. Jazz nodded his helm.

“That will allow you to rest and let your self-repair finish its job,” Prowl said to Jazz.

“Sounds good, I guess,” Jazz said with a tired smile as the pain meds were making him sleepy.

Smokescreen took the visor and left to have it repaired. “I will be back later, Prowlock,” he said.

Prowl watched Jazz head back to his bedroom and pulled out the plastic bag containing the data pad that was left on Jazz after the attack. Now that he had the video evidence from Smokescreen. He cleared off some space on the kitchen table and carefully pulled the data pad out of the bag. 

Prowl dusted the data pad for prints, knowing he would find Chromedome’s, his own, and Banger’s prints on it. As he turned and tilted the data pad, a bit of dust spilled out of a crack on the side of the data pad and onto the desk. Prowl stopped, staring down at the dust. He fished around in his subspace pulling out a small sample dish and tapped the data pad some more allowing more dust to spill out, this time catching it in his sample dish.

“Hmm, excellent,” Prowl said to himself. He sealed up the sample dish and stood up. he walked over to Jazz’ bedroom and peered inside. 

Jazz rolled over onto his chest trying to find a comfortable position to try and recharge.

“I will be out of the flat for a couple of hours, Jazz,” Prowl stated, not sure if Jazz was awake or not. He waited a moment for a response.

Jazz nodded his helm. “Be careful,” he said looking up.

“I will; thank you for your concern,” Prowl said. “Do you require anything?”

“No,” Jazz said shaking his helm and put his helm back on his arms to try and recharge.

“Recharge well,” Prowl said and closed the door to Jazz’ bedroom and headed out of the flat.

* * *

Prowl headed out to one of the science laboratories that he had connections with. Prowl was secretly glad that the lab was empty when he arrived, moving to the end of the metallic table with all the equipment on it.

He got himself settled at the microscope at the far end of the lab bench, pulling out his sample and setting it on the stage. He looked through the microscope as he powered up the computer beside him, analyzing the particles of dust.

After a few hours of work Prowl was finished his examination of the dust and was able to determine its place of origin: Polyhex.

Prowl cleaned up his station and cleared his research from the computer, putting the sample back into subspace. He left the science lab and headed to the street transforming and driving to the police station.

As he arrived at the police station, Prowl transformed and stepped up into the station. He stopped at the front desk. “I need to speak with Inspector Chromedome,” he said.

“He's in his office,” the officer at the desk said. 

“Thank you,” Prowl said, stepping around the desk and heading towards Chromedome’s office.

Chromedome was in his office filling out a report.

“Inspector,” Prowl said, knocking on the door. 

“Come on in,” Chromedome said looking up.

Prowl handed over Jazz’ written statement to the inspector to press charges on Banger. “That is from Jazz. He is resting at the moment.” Another data pad, this one was the evidence Chromedome had given him earlier. “And here is your evidence back. The note was written by Barricade of Polyhex, as evidenced by the origin of the dust within the data pad. And prints from Banger, Lockdown, Barricade, yourself, and the mech who assisted Jazz.”

“Alright,” Chromedome said taking the two pads.

“I would suggest having a security detail at the PraTech Institute in two cycles’ time. Lockdown is going to break in and steal weapons designs,” Prowl said.

“So that is what you saw,” Chromedome said. “Thank you for finally telling me.”

“Between my own injuries and that of my companion, I was otherwise occupied,” Prowl stated. Chromedome merely nodded his helm.

“I will see about having him arrested,” Chromedome said.

“Excellent. And do you have any information on Professor Barricade, by chance?” Prowl asked.

“Not much,” Chromedome said. “Lot of it is just speculation,” he pushed a data pad towards Prowl.

Prowl read the information off the data pad without picking it up. He already knew everything that was listed on the data pad. 

“Have anything to add to that?” Chromedome asked.

“Not yet,” Prowl said.

“Well it seems obvious you need to be careful,” Chromedome said. “Seems he knows you are on to him.”

“Yes. Careful, of course, Inspector,” Prowl said, distractedly, as he turned around and headed for the entrance of the enforcement building. Once outside the building Prowl transformed once more and headed out of the city towards the city-state of Polyhex.

Upon arrival at the Polyhexian University, Prowl transformed and walked onto the campus, looking around. He headed straight towards the science building and stepped through the doors and into the hall.

Prowl read the name markers outside each door until he found the one engraved “Professor Barricade.” He knocked on the door, listening for anything happening within the office.

“Come in,” Barricade said grading a paper.

Prowl opened the door and stepped into the office. He looked over Barricade once, scanning for any immediate threats and then walked slowly into the office, optics scanning over the bookshelves, reading the spine titles and examining the knick knacks. “Professor Barricade, a pleasure to meet you. My designation is Prowlock Holmes, but you may call me Prowl,” he said.

Barricade gritted his denta and then smiled. “How nice you came to visit me,” he said. He looked down to finish the grading. Prowl by this time and turned to fully face the bookshelf and was running an index finger down the spine of one of the oldest texts in his possession. Barricade stopped turning to look at Prowlock, he frowned but remained quiet.

Prowl pulled the book out of the shelf and looked turned it over in his hands, examining the spine and front and back panels of the old book, before opening the cover and checking the edition number.

“It is a first edition,” Barricade said proudly, standing up while still watching him.

“Indeed, the only thing lacking is an autograph from the author himself,” Prowl said, putting the book back where he found it. “Although you don’t read it often,” he said, noting the line of dust around the book’s neighbours. Barricade grunted.

Prowl spotted then the potted crystal on Barricade’s desk, he walked over to the desk looking down at the small crystal, not touching the pot as he placed his hand down on the desk. “This is a third generation, copper core non-conductive crystal. Still quite green, transparency fading. It’s at least three quartexes old.”

“Yes it was a gift from a dear friend when I visited him there,” Barricade said.

“Was it now?” Prowl said, standing up quickly. “I have been looking for a cutting of this type myself to add to my own garden. Might the friend have more cuttings they are looking to propagate?” he asked.

Barricade frowned sighing. “He passed away some time ago, an accident,” he said.

“Ah that is unfortunate indeed. Praxian records indicate that other than the Gardens, there are only two other samples of the non-conductive variety,” Prowl said. 

“So you may have to find another source for your green,” Barricade said.

“What was his name?” Prowl asked, looking down at the paper Barricade was grading. “Binomial theorem...”

“Acountar,” Barricade replied. “Why are you here, Prowlock?” he asked, growling.

Prowl frowned for half a klik at Barricade’s tone, and then quickly replaced the frown with a smile. He reached a hand into subspace, pulling out a leather-and-paper bound book, with a familiar jacket, bearing Barricade’s name on it. “I came all this way to see you for a nice little chat and to see if you would so graciously sign my book,” he said.

“Oh really,” Barricade said smiling and unlocked a drawer to take out the ink and pen to sign the book.

“Indeed, it was a fascinating read,” Prowl said, watching Barricade open the drawer, looking for signs of anything off. He caught a quick glimpse of the pen, seeing a Praxian glyph midway on the pen in a silver tampograph on the black of the pen. He recognized the glyph immediately as a symbol of a family house of Praxus.

“Ah so you are into advanced maths?” Barricade asked with a grin. He took the book signing it and offered it back.

“Geniuses such as ourselves have to keep the processor sharp or risk it going toothless,” Prowl said, accepting the book and looking at the signature, before he closed it and slipped it back into his subspace.

Barricade chuckled. “The things we do to keep from getting bored,” Barricade said and put the pen away.

Prowl chuckled along with him, “Indeed....” he agreed. “And you must have been in excellent standing with Acountar to have received his fountain pen with the house glyph on it... “

“Yes it came with the crystal,” Barricade said. “Now I have papers to grade so if you will leave.”

“Of course,” Prowl said, bowing his helm slightly as he turned and walked towards the hallway.

Barricade watched him, thinking. “Keep yourself out of my business, Prowlock or you know what,” he called after the mech. Prowl hesitated a step, hearing that and kept on moving.


	6. Chapter 6

Prowl drove home towards Praxus, delighted to see the familiar spires of his home city rising up on the horizon to greet him. He had received a message from his brother that Jazz’ visor was repaired and he could retrieve it from his brother. 

Prowl transformed at his brother’s residence, walking up to the home and pressing the comm chime that would alert Smokescreen to his presence at the front door.

::Come on in,:: Smokescreen said.

Prowl stepped inside his brother’s residence, closing the door behind him. “He has Acountar’s crystal and fountain pen set,” he informed his brother.

“And the council was wondering where the crystal had gone,” Smokescreen said looking up from his data pad.

“And you have Jazz’ visor repaired?” Prowl asked.

“Yes,” Smokescreen said putting the repaired visor on the table.

“Excellent, Jazz will be relieved to have it back,” Prowl said, picking up the visor and examining it. 

“He can let me know if there are any problems with it and I will contact my friend,” Smokescreen said.

Prowl nodded his helm, subspacing the visor and left Smokescreen’s home. Once on the street he transformed and continued the trip to his flat. 

“Here we go warm spiced energon” Frostflower said to Jazz. As he palmed one of his meds to take it as he sat on the couch reading and listening to music.

“Thanks, Frostflower,” Jazz said picking up the cube as he took a sip. “Bit hot. I'll let it cool awhile.”

Downstairs, there was the sound of the front door’s lock disengaging, the whoosh as it opened, and clunk when it closed and the lock on the door clicked into place.

“You might want to see who just came in, Frosty,” Jazz said having heard the door.

“Alright,” she said heading to the top of the stairs to check, where Prowl was already walking up. “Oh Prowlock, you're back.”

“Yes, Frostflower. You were expecting someone else?” Prowl asked, finishing the climb to the top of the stairs as he looked around. 

“No, he just suggested I see who came in. He's lying down listening to his music and reading,” she said smiling.

Prowl walked past Frostflower over to where Jazz lay on the couch

“You are back. How did it go at the lab?” Jazz asked hearing Prowl’s footsteps and looking up from his data pad.

Prowl pulled Jazz’ repaired visor out of subspace and checked the orientation of it before leaning over and sliding it over the mech’s optics carefully. “It went well. I filed the report with Inspector Chromedome, then paid Professor Barricade a visit in Polyhex. Finally on my return trip, my brother informed me that your visor was repaired and ready for pick up.”

Jazz reached up pulling Prowl into a kiss. ::Thank you,:: he said letting Prowl go and breaking the kiss. Prowl gasped and followed Jazz back down to give him another quick kiss on the lips. Jazz smiled at the quick kiss, holding back a tease.

“You are feeling better?” Prowl asked, sitting down at Jazz’ pedes.

“Somewhat, the soreness is gone,” Jazz said. “You need help with anything?” He smiled at the mech sitting at his feet.

Prowl picked up the cube of spiced energon that Jazz had set down earlier, taking a drink from it. “Not at the moment, Jazz,” he said.

“Okay,” Jazz said. Prowl pulled out the book he had signed by the professor, handing it to Jazz.

Jazz looked at the book, seeing the signature. “Are you mad?” He asked looking worriedly at Prowl.

“Of course I went to meet him,” Prowl said, smiling. “He cannot murder me in broad daylight in a public setting such as the university campus. Think of how it would mar his reputation. He prides himself on not getting involved personally, Jazz.”

“Doesn't mean he’s not gonna send someone after you later,” Jazz said.

“Good. Let him attempt it and he will only give me more proof that he is behind this after all,” Prowl said.

Jazz shook his helm. “You are glitched in the helm, Prowler,” he said pushing himself to stand and walking to his berthroom. He opened a drawer putting the blaster in his subspace.

Prowl watched Jazz head into his bedroom and picked up his data pad, and sat on the couch where Jazz had been earlier. He could smell Jazz’ unique scent in the couch and despite the fact that the mech had walked off angrily, the scent soothed him. He pulled his pedes up onto the berth, wrapping his arms around his knees as he began his research on the data pad digging up every scrap he could possibly find on Professor Barricade.

Jazz walked in looking at Prowl smiled a little and sat down in his chair to continue his own reading, listening to his music, thinking.

Prowl looked up over the edge of the data pad at Jazz, seeing him return and unfolded himself to lie down on the couch, facing the back of the short two-seater, causing him to bend his legs at the knees so he could fit. Even so, his doorwings stuck out over the edge of the couch, twitching occasionally.

Jazz looked over at Prowl watching his twitching doorwings and made a naughty little smile and then shaking his helm at himself went back to his reading.

After some time in quiet, Prowl finally spoke up, “I will have to go out undercover again, I believe,” he said.

“Really? You think that's safe?” Jazz asked.

“Of course not,” Prowl said, lifting his helm and looking over his shoulder at Jazz before quickly turning back to the corner of the couch.

“Just….be careful then, if you have to…” Jazz said.

“That’s why I’m not asking... inviting... you along,” Prowl said.

“Wasn't asking to come along,” Jazz said, though he was tempted to follow just to keep an optic on Prowlock. “Not expecting an invite.”

“Good,” Prowl said, getting up and leaving his data pad on the couch. He went over to the washroom. ‘Couldn’t Jazz understand that he was trying to protect his friend? Seeing him injured at the hands of Banger was hard enough. He didn’t care as much if he himself got injured on a case.’

“Let me know if you need some help with that disgusting paint,” Jazz called.

“What disgusting paint?” Prowl asks.

“That brown and gray,” Jazz called.

“You got that off me a few nights ago,” Prowl reminded him.

“What little was left,” Jazz said pausing. Were they really arguing? He wondered and vented a sigh.

“Excellent. I do not require your assistance, nor will I kick you out, should you decide to join me,” Prowl said.

“Is that an invitation?” Jazz asked suddenly smiling. He could already imagine the suds on Prowl’s frame running down to the drain in the floor.

Prowl poked his helm out from behind the interior wall of the washrack to peer at the door to the common space and the mech occupying space there. “Do you require a direct invitation?”

“Gee, I don’t know,” Jazz teased standing up and heading for the washrack, as Prowl’s helm disappeared behind the wall. Jazz walked in standing in the doorway watching and admiring Prowl. He laughed at some suds on top of Prowl’s helm.

Prowl turned to look at Jazz, quirking an optic ridge. “When I invited you in, I had hoped it was not for you to watch me make a spectacle of myself.”

“Calm down, Prowlock, you’re not making a spectacle. I was just admiring you. So do you want or need some help from me?” Jazz asked smiling.

Prowl reached over, grabbing Jazz by the hand and pulling him under the solvent spray. Jazz blinked taken by surprise. Prowl moved his hands down to Jazz’ waist, pulling the other black-and-white into a kiss. Jazz moaned into the kiss. ::Don’t want to see you get hurt...anymore than you have already, Prowl.:: he said.

::I appreciate the sentiment, Jazz. But shall I just allow innocent mecha to be hurt or deactivated simply because I fear for my functioning? I have the information, the necessary processor, and the drive to bring this mech to justice,:: Prowl answered, sliding one hand up Jazz’ back.

::Well just be extra careful at least, for me,:: Jazz said shivering at Prowl’s touch on his back.

::And you do realize that is the precise reason why you are not to join me while I work undercover? I will not have your well-being brought into question again,:: Prowl said, breaking the kiss and leaning his chevron against Jazz’ forehelm.

“You read my processor or something?” Jazz asked frowning at that warning and looking at Prowl. He didn’t want to have Prowlock worried about him but at the same time he wanted to know that Prowl was okay.

Instead of answering, Prowl turned around and grabbed a bottle of cleanser from the rack and poured an ample amount into his hands. After working the cleanser into a lather, he walked behind Jazz and massaged the foamy cleanser over the mech’s plating.

Jazz relaxed into the cleaning, still thinking about what Prowlock had said.

Prowl kissed the back of Jazz’ helm as he reached for the mech’s arm, rubbing the cleanser along the length of the arm. 

“Alright so guess I’ll stay here or maybe I’ll go visit a friend while you go undercover,” Jazz said turning his helm to smile at Prowl.

“Very well,” Prowl said, washing Jazz’ other arm, jazz wiggled and giggled as PRowl hit a ticklish spot.

“You are really quite a stunning mech,” Prowl muttered.

“So are you Prowl," Jazz replied.

“Hmm,” Prowl said dismissively as he wrapped servos around Jazz’ waist to clean off the other mech’s abdominal plates, allowing his fingers to dip into seams.

“Well it is true,” Jazz said and gasped at Prowl’s sneaky fingers.

Prowl nuzzled his face into Jazz’ neck cables, the tip of one chevron poking into the back of Jazz’ vent. “Oh Prowl,” Jazz moaned.

Prowl suddenly let go of Jazz and took a few steps backwards, leaning back against the corner so his doorwings were on either side of the wall, twitching and gently tapping the wall. Behind his still sealed interface panel he could feel his spike throbbing hard against the inside as he fought to keep his composure and keep the panel sealed.

Jazz twirled around looking at Prowl, smiled, grabbing the towel and dried himself off. He tossed Prowl the towel and walked out of the washrack.

Prowl’s doorwings twitched a few more times against the wall before he reached up to grab the towel from off his helm and start drying himself off. He flicked the last droplets of solvent off his doorwings and followed Jazz out of the washracks.

Jazz was back in his chair reading again, tapping his pede in time to a new song. Prowl looked over at Jazz and retreated to his berthroom.

::What are you doing?:: Jazz asked hearing Prowl’s retreating pedesteps.

::Heading to my berthroom,:: Prowl answered.

::And what are you going to do in there?:: Jazz asked.

::Open my interface panel, and think of you while I make a futile attempt to relieve excess charge. Then follow that up with a few hours of recharge,:: Prowl answered.

::Want I should help? Or did I get you too hot and bothered by the shower?:: Jazz asked grinning.

::I shouldn’t want to disturb your relaxing activities,:: Prowl said, although he had been slightly bothered when Jazz had just gone straight back to reading and music after that shower.

::Oh well if you say so. I will leave you to futile attempts and leave you to beg me sometime,:: Jazz teased turning up the volume a little to another new song.

Prowl flopped onto his berth, staring up at the ceiling, trying to access his mind palace and ground himself again.

Jazz moved over to the couch laying out after bending his legs a few times to work out a few kinks and lay down falling asleep to the music.


	7. Chapter 7

“What do you mean they got the explosive?” Smokescreen shouted at the viewscreen of the comm at the tech at the lab.

“I mean the thieves got it before we could move it to safety, like they knew just when and where to strike,” the tech said. “Security is already running a check and interrogating the staff, sir.”

“Wonderful,” Smokescreen said closing the comm. “Now the question of what they want to use it for.” ::Seems you were a bit late, brother,:: he said to Prowl.

::Hardly. I gave the Inspector the pertinent information prior to the incident,:: Prowl said. ::If they enforcers are unable to properly motivate and deploy their forces to avoid such illegal activity from happening, that is hardly within the scope of my purview.::

::Should have let you go in there,:: Smokescreen said. ::Seems they had someone on the inside to say the explosive was being moved.::

::It is too late for ‘should have’s, Smokescreen,:: Prowl said. ::Attention should be focussed forwards on what, where, and when their intentions are for the explosives.::

::Well what do you know?:: Smokescreen asked. He looked at the comm screen as a reminder of a city council meeting came up.

Prowl looked at the different cases he knew about so far with Barricade. The artist’s murder, Acontar’s murder and the theft of his crystal, then the theft of the explosive. ::Wasn't the artist working on something for the crystal gardens?:: he asked thinking that Smokescreen would know more on things having to do with the city government.

::Yes, a statue and memorial plaque,:: Smokescreen said. ::He had been given...access...the fools of a council they gave him access but not protection.::

::So Barricade is probably after the crystals,:: Prowl said.

::With that explosive he could seriously damage the city if not all of it,:: Smokescreen said. 

Prowl thought of how he had seen a few equations on the board along with a blueprint for an energon processor while he was in Barricade’s office. ::He could also be planning to try and harvest and process some of the crystals for himself,:: he said.

::He would corner the market,:: Smokescreen said. ::I’m calling the council as well as enforcers in Praxus.::

::The same bumbling buffoons who allowed the theft of the tech in the first place?:: Prowl questioned.

::Yes, I have to,:: Smokescreen sighed typing in the message to the council.

* * *

::Do you know how hard and dangerous it was speeding up your blasted schedule?:: Lockdown grumbled to Barricade as he passed through the electro fence around the crystal gardens. He had put up with being searched and scanned and was inside now.

::It was necessary after Prowlock’s visit,:: Barricade replied as he watched the news on his computer. ::Your mech's in?::

::Almost replicating the key cards for the fence was costly and long process,:: Lockdown said ::they are coming in slowly but surely with the searches.:: he looked around seeing two of his mech's already in and another one at the gate being scanned.

::Fine, get the explosives in place and wait for me to tell you when,:: Barricade said. ::Don't forget to deliver our little present to Prowlock.::

::It's on it's way,:: Lockdown said with a smile taking out the tools and hidden explosive.

::Good, good,:: Barricade said. ::Call me when things are in place.:: And the comm was closed.

* * *

Breaker drove to the Baker Street residence, knocking on the door and standing aside

Jazz opened the door for Frostflower. He had been having a snack with her talking. Prowl had gone off while he was recharging.

Breaker waited patiently beside the door for his moment to strike

“Can I help you?” Jazz asked opening the door.

Breaker grabbed Jazz, wrapping a knife-wielding arm around Jazz’ neck as he dragged the white-and-black mech out of the apartment. “Scream and I’ll slit your neckcables. Any fighting back and I have enough explosives to blow up the entire block.”

Jazz swallowed, he just might have to think of some way to escape later. He didn't want to see anyone get hurt.

Breaker pushed Jazz into the thick titanium-steel plated transport he had brought with him. Jazz kicked at the transport wondering where they were going, what they were going to do with him?

Breaker transported Jazz to the crystal gardens.

Some of Lockdowns other mechs helped hold Jazz while they put on the vest of explosives on him. “Sedate him so he doesn't make much noise,” Lockdown suggested.

Jazz kicked at the mech holding hearing that. He wanted to be online when and if Prowl arrived. He wanted to say “do the right thing” or something like that.

A mech filled a syringe with sedatives. “Ya sure, boss? Ain’t it more fun to watch ‘em squirm?” he asked

“Yeah I'm sure,” Lockdown said.

“Night night, lil bot,” the mech said as he injected Jazz with the sedative in a neck cable. Jazz went a bit limp nearly in recharge from the small dose.

“Where do you want him boss?” the mech asked, holding Jazz up.

“Put him up against that bunch of violet crystals near you,” Lockdown said.

Breaker and the mech moved Jazz over to the violet crystals, wrenching the smaller mech’s arms behind his back and tying him up to the crystal. Jazz squirming uncomfortably as some crystals poked him in the back.

Ten kliks later, Prowl arrived at the crystal gardens, transforming and pulling out the keycard his brother had given him. He swiped the keycard, letting himself into the outer ring of the garden

::Hey boss, Prowlock is here,:: one of the mech's told Lockdown. He then told Barricade.

::I'll be there shortly,:: Barricade said grinning. It had been fun but now it was time for the fun to end.

Lockdown headed towards Prowlock. “Would slow down if I were you, Prowlock,” he said.

Prowl stopped in his tracks, “Lockdown, the enforcers are on their way. I would suggest putting down your arms and surrendering.” He did not expect Lockdown to cooperate, but at least he was giving the mech the option.

“So Barricade can just blow up the crystals and…” Lockdown said grinning.

“Ah so Barricade is here and he is behind this scheme,” Prowl said, walking forwards to go past Lockdown.

Lockdown stepped away so Prowl could see Jazz padded with explosives tied to the bunch of purple crystals. 

One of Lockdown’s mechs gave Jazz a small push. “Prowl?” Jazz said grinning and coming out of the shallow recharge.

Prowl stopped in his tracks as he saw Jazz; his optics went wide as he took a sharp invent and he could feel his spark clenching as his fuel pump went into overdrive. He clenched his hands into fists and unclenched them, realizing that fighting would only result in Jazz’ destruction at this point. “Jazz...?” he said quietly. “Jazz?” he said louder so his friend could hear him.

“Prowl,” Jazz grinned and frowned as he tried to move. And gave up remaining seated with the crystal poking him in the back.

“So the fact that your optics widened, the sharp invent, and the increased energon rate indicates that this mech means something to you,” Barricade said grinning and looking at Prowlock.

Prowl considered his options quickly, the amount of explosives attached to Jazz alone would be enough to blow up the gardens, and parts of the city and of course Jazz himself. He lifted his hands up into the air, indicating that he was unarmed. “Yes, Jazz means something to me; he is important to me. He is innocent in this, take me in his stead.”

“Oh so you are offering to let me kill you instead? Such a nice offer,” Barricade said, Lockdown looking at him.

“No, no, no, no,” Jazz said as he finally realized what was going on.

“You have drugged him,” Prowl said, optics focussed on Jazz as he worked to determine the cause of his friend slumped over and sluggish. “Sedative. A partial dose to keep him awake and not struggle.”

“Yeah well couldn't have him making too much noise,” Lockdown said.

“Barricade, this will brand you as a terrorist. You will lose your status in the university,” Prowl said, thinking to get the mech started talking as he bided for time until the Praxian enforcers arrived.

“Only if it gets out that I was here, otherwise I am just a math professor at the university in Praxus.” Barricade said.

Jazz shook his helm trying to shake off the last of the sedative, thinking.

“Word will get out about this, Barricade,” Prowl said, taking a couple steps forward, wanting to get closer to Jazz.

“So they will just take your word?” Barricade said. “I have made quite sure that connections to me are hard to find.”

“And yet here you are in the middle of an operation, getting your hands dirty,” Prowl said.

Barricade held up his hands. “They are quite clean,” he said. 

“Semantics,” Prowl bantered back. 

“As much as I would delight in seeing you blown up and silenced, I think we will keep your friend there, like that,” Barricade said stepping away and back.

::Jazz, I will get you out of this. Some way, some how,:: Prowl said, hoping the comm message wouldn’t be intercepted.

Jazz nodded his helm to let Prowl know he had gotten it.

“Ah how endearing, he will get his friend out,” Barricade said.

“Yes, I will,” Prowl hissed, turning his helm to face Barricade as he clenched his fists.

Jazz remembered the blaster in his subspace leaning back to try and cut the tie on his hands with the crystals.

A shot rang out as one of Lockdowns mech's fell. Lockdown looked around as did Barricade. “Don't hit the explosives, idiots,” Lockdown said.

Prowl saw his chance as both mechs were distracted and he bolted forwards to Jazz. He quickly un-subspaced a knife and broke the bonds. 

::Thanks,:: Jazz said. ::Got a blaster.::

“Quickly now. Off with the vest...” Prowl said, quietly.

Jazz quickly wriggled out of the explosives. Prowl took the vest and threw it at Barricade.

“What?” Barricade said dropping the vest of explosives. “But how?”

Jazz aimed the blaster at Barricade firing a shot.

“You took your optic off me,” Prowl said. “Do not hit the vest, or it will all be for naught,” he told Jazz.

“I may not be an expert but I know not to hit the vest, Prowl.” Jazz said.

Prowl frowned slightly at Jazz’ reply, as he tried to listen without turning his helm for the source of the previous snipers.

Another shot rang out hitting Lockdown as he fell forwards, moaning in pain.

Chromedome entered the gardens, blaster in his hands aimed at Barricade. “Praxus Enforcers! Lift your hands over your helm and drop your weapons!” he yelled.

The mechs dropped their weapons. Barricade growled turning to run through the gardens.

Chromedome strode forward to Lockdown, putting stasis cuffs on his wrists. “Lockdown, you’re under arrest,” he said. Lockdown moaned in reply.

Prowl walked around behind Jazz, checking the mech over for injuries. “Are you injured?” he asked.

“Just a little bruised,” Jazz said grinning and turned walking to Prowl to give him a hug. ::won't kiss you out here.::

Prowl slipped a finger under Jazz’ chin and leaned in, kissing him on the lips. 

::Oh but it seems you will kiss me,:: Jazz said returning and breaking the kiss. “I think more can wait.”

“Inspector, can we submit our testimonies tomorrow?” Prowl asked.

“I suppose,” Chromedome said.

“You shall have your hands full taking these mechs into custody,” Prowl said. 

“Yes, so it seems,” Chromedome said. “Luckily we had some help from your brother.”

“Yes, I suppose,” Prowl agreed. 

“We leaving or not, Prowl?” Jazz asked heading for the gate enjoying the crystals on the way.

“Yes Jazz,” Prowl said, following the mech, enjoying the sight of his friend in front of him. Jazz smiled and kept on walking. 

Prowl caught up to Jazz, walking shoulder-to-shoulder beside him. “Do we need to make a stop at the hospital on the way home?”

“You're asking me?” Jazz said.

“You are the one who was wearing that vest of explosives,” Prowl replied

“No I'm fine, just sore,” Jazz said.

“I can take care of that later,” Prowl said, walking faster to the street.

“Oh you know how to massage a sore mech?” Jazz teased.

“I am a quick study,” Prowl answered transforming on the street to his alt-mode.

Jazz transformed. ::I look forward to it,:: he said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating goes up here dear readers as Prowl admits his feelings to Jazz and some loving happens.

Prowl drove slowly at first, picking up speed as the pair drove home through the busy Praxian streets. Jazz followed admiring Prowl’s alt mode.

Prowl transformed at their street walking up to their building. Jazz followed him, eagerly. Prowl’s doorwings twitched as he unlocked and opened the door to their suite. He stood aside and let Jazz enter first as he kept watch at the door. 

Jazz walked in and waited for Prowl.

Prowl rested a hand on Jazz’ back as he himself entered, pulling the door shut behind him. He waited until he heard the locks engage. Jazz turned around to kiss Prowl.

Prowl slid past Jazz, hopping up the stairs, skipping a step as his long legs allowed him to move fast.

Jazz followed him, quickly. He entered the code and went inside. 

Prowl followed him, quickly scanning the room for changes to the way they left it. Jazz took advantage of the distractions pushing Prowl down on the couch and kissed him.

Prowl flailed his limbs at first, taken by surprise but he soon relaxed into the kiss. He reached with one hand to rest it on Jazz’ back, making soft, slow circles.

::hmm that does feel good,:: Jazz said.

Prowl broke the kiss, looking up into Jazz’ visor. “I would like to do a proper examination to see what technique provides the best results. Purely scientific, of course...” he said before kissing Jazz on the neck cables.

Jazz chuckled and moaned. “What you're going to torture me for fun?”

“If you agree to be my scientific test subject,” Prowl said, voice muffled as he kept his face buried around Jazz’ neck area. He pulled his helm out suddenly and looked at Jazz. “I was worried for your safety today. I realized I did not know how I would continue had you offlined. I have not felt this attracted to any bot before.”

“Neither have I,” Jazz said and kissed Prowl’s neck. The Praxian groaned, enjoying the attention as his hand slid lower, touching Jazz’ aft.

Jazz moaned into Prowl’s neck.

Prowl moved his hand back onto Jazz’ back. Jazz groaned.

“Which touch do you prefer?” Prowl asked. 

“Both are nice,” Jazz said.

“Hmm,” Prowl said, moving his hand up Jazz’ back to where the panel became his shoulders. He then slid his hand down the side, dipping into the seams and plucking at cables.

Jazz wriggled and writhed at the stimulation. Prowl hooked his legs around Jazz’ legs, trying to stop the mech from squirming too much. 

“Just wait until I do the same to you then you'll squirm as well,” Jazz said.

“If it's unpleasant, I will stop,” Prowl said. 

“Just the opposite,” Jazz said grinning at Prowl.

Prowl carefully rolled Jazz off of him and onto his chest on the couch as he knelt beside the couch. Jazz looked over at Prowl, smiling.

Prowl leaned down to kiss Jazz just behind a sensory horn as he laid both hands on the mech’s back and did what he thought was a proper massage.

“Ohh that feels …real nice,” Jazz said.

Once done with Jazz’ back, Prowl rubbed Jazz’ aft and the back of his thighs. 

“Oh I'm being seduced,” Jazz moaned.

Prowl stopped, pulling his hands away; he didn't want this to be one-sided. “Why you stop, Prowl?”

“I want you to want it,” Prowl said

“I do, I do. You were doing like what I was doing in the washrack,” Jazz said. He sat up and grabbed one of Prowl’s hands pulling him towards the berthroom.

Prowl smiled as he was pulled along willingly. Jazz slipped an arm around Prowl’s waist and kissed him on the lips. The Praxian moaned into the kiss, feeling the heat build behind his interface panel.

::Want me to massage you now?:: Jazz asked.

::More of the kiss...:: Prowl said, holding Jazz tighter.

Jazz licked at Prowl’s lips, deepening the kiss. Prowl opened to him. Jazz slipped his glossa in Prowl’s mouth.

Prowl lost his battle for self-control at that and his interface panel opened, his spike thudding up between both their abdomens. Jazz grinned, breaking the kiss. ::You want to take me or shall I take you?:: Jazz asked reaching down to grasp Prowl’s spike.

::Your.... your choice...:: Prowl got out, as he groaned. He bucked his hips involuntarily towards Jazz, who ran the hand down Prowl’s spike.

Prowl groaned, leaning his helm on Jazz’ shoulders. “Oh Primus...” he crooned as lubricants spilled down the side of his spike.

Jazz smiled breaking the kiss and his grasp on Prowl’s spike pushing him back on the berth. He opened his interface panel, spike fully pressurized.

Prowl lifted his helm to watch Jazz as he lay on his back, doorwings splayed out behind him. Jazz kissed Prowl as he rubbed his spike at the entrance to Prowl’s valve.

Prowl’s optics dimmed from pleasure as external sensor nodes lit up from the tactile stimulation. “Jazz....” he moaned softly.

Jazz grinned and thrust in slowly, enjoying Prowl’s moans.

Prowl lifted his hips, encouraging Jazz to continue. “Like I imagined.... but better...” he groaned.

Jazz grinned and thrust in deeper and faster, moaning as he felt the build up.

Prowl pulled Jazz down into a kiss, his own spike finally spraying both of them with transfluids. Jazz moaned into the kiss as his spike sprayed Prowl’s valve, which was clenching hard from his overload. 

Jazz broke the kiss and rolled onto his side as he rebooted.

Prowl lay there panting, as his frame cooled him off again. He rolled onto his side and watched Jazz. 

“That was wonderful,” Jazz moaned coming back online.

“You are amazing,” Prowl said, kissing Jazz on the forehelm. He moved to get up and give Jazz his berth back.

“You're welcome,” Jazz said, smiling. “Gonna recharge here with me?”

Prowl looked down at his frame, “I should clean off first before dirtying your bed.”

“Shall I join you in cleaning up?” Jazz asked pushing himself up to sitting.

“I can bring you a cloth,” Prowl said, cleaning himself off and brought a wet cloth to Jazz. 

“Thanks, Prowl,” Jazz said taking the cloth and cleaning himself up.

“Thank you as well,” Prowl said, sitting down and watching Jazz. 

“No thanks necessary,” Jazz said grinning. “You saved me.”

“Twice,” Prowl said, smiling and wrapping an arm around Jazz. 

“True,” Jazz said snuggling into Prowl.

Prowl rubbed Jazz’ arm as he maneuvered both of them to lying down for some snuggling before they both drifted interesting some much needed recharge.


End file.
